ANIMALES
by diyeim
Summary: Misao no es tan inocente, Aoshi no es tan correcto, Okina no es ningún santo y todos guardan un secreto, el Onniwabanshu no está muerto y el lobo tiene su lado bueno. Los animales de Tokio despiertan cuando se ven amenazados, mientras los protagonistas descubren los demonios que los otros llevan dentro. (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**El lobo y la comadreja, la verdad contra la pared. **

ANIMALES

Parte 1

Por: diyeim

Habían pasado unos cinco meses desde lo sucedido con Shishio, y las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, Okon y Omasu correteando por el Aioya, Okina persiguiendo jovencitas y Aoshi tomando te, la única persona que parecía haber cambiado era Misao.

- No entiendo.- dijo resuelta.

- Debes de intentarlo comadreja.- aseguro a sus espaldas sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- ¡Déjame de llamarme así Saito o sabrás el sabor que tiene el acero!- dijo mostrando su Kunai

- Y crees que no lo conozco, "_comadreja"_, deja de distraerte y apunta que si puedes lanzar un cuchillo, puedes disparar un arma.

Hacia cuatro días que Misao había aceptado por fin entrenar de forma diferente con Saito, al principio nadie se creyó la combinación, ¿ _el lobo y la comadreja?_, pero Misao superaba por mucho a todos los cadetes que estaban bajo el mando del comandante del shinsengumi, y este ya estaba cansado de la ineptitud de los jóvenes estudiantes, Misao a pesar de ser insoportable, extremadamente estruendosa, sumamente impulsiva y disciplinadamente incorregible, contenía una inteligencia y habilidad admirable, era un papel en blanco en el cual Saito podía escribir todo lo que quisiera, ella quería aprender y en las manos de Saito lo haría.

Misao ya se había hastiado de la actitud de Aoshi, después de un mes de servirle el te, la desesperaba su inmovilidad al meditar, antes le parecía encantador, ahora era monótono, la chica se preguntaba seriamente si ese era el hombre que amaba, era evidente que le atraía, que mil veces había fantaseado estar en sus fuertes brazos besando todo su cicatrizado cuerpo, ¿pero... eso era amor? o solo deseo.

Después de analizarlo mucho e intentar llevar una vida normal en el Aioya se dio cuenta que le era imposible, había estado casi 5 años buscando a su señor Aoshi por todo el Japón, había tenido mil aventuras, había derrotado a muchos bandidos, ella misma había sido una pequeña ladrona, nunca necesito de nadie para conseguir lo que quería, se infiltraba en todas partes y se ganaba fácilmente el corazón de las personas, vivía al aire libre y bajo la luz de las estrellas, por eso a pesar de sentirse feliz teniendo al rededor a las personas que amaba la monotonía del Aioya la estaba matando, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y Hajime Saito era una alternativa para dinamizar las cosas.

- Lo vez viejo lobo Misao Makamashi es un prodigio.- dijo orgullosa mientras miraba que había dado en todos los blancos segundos después de coger por primera vez en su vida un arma.

- Bueno por ahora... te daré el crédito, comadreja - dijo el lobo encendiendo un cigarro.- ahora quiero que me muestres que tanto has aprendido - dio una larga bocanada a su cigarro y miro con curiosidad el rostro de la niña - saldrás conmigo esta noche en una misión especial.

- ¡Qué¡ miburo estas loco¡ Apenas hace cuatro días que estoy aquí y ya quieres que arriesgue mi pellejo.- alego la joven

- Si no quieres, está bien,.. vuelve al Aioya y conviértete en una gran camarera y sírvele un te a la estatua de Aoshi, muérete como una vieja en tu guarida, comadreja.- arremetió el hombre

- Sabes que no haré eso verdad Saito.- dijo la chica con mucha rabia.

- Si lo sé.- afirmo el comandante

- Entonces porque me lo dices cada vez que puedes.- replico.

- Precisamente por eso, por que puedo comadreja, tu único destino lejos de mi es el que te pinta el Aioya y la verdad tu y yo sabemos que no hay forma que un alma inquieta como la tuya acepte esa tranquilidad, no sin algo a cambio- el lobo miro a la muchacha que tenia la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados, esperando un espectáculo que le calentara la fría tarde.

- Es cierto lobo no aceptaría una vida tranquila, no sin algo a cambio, y ambos sabemos que es lo que quiero, pero ya he desechado esa idea de mi mente- _"si como no_" penso pero era un juego de superioridad, also su cabeza con una mirada serena y desafiante- pero el Aioya no es el único camino que me queda... anciano, soy joven y atrevida no necesito estar aquí para buscar emociones, no necesite nada cuando salí en busca del señor Aoshi siendo una niña, mucho menos ahora que soy una mujer, no, Saito... desengáñate, que, yo no te necesito, no necesito a nadie, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero tu mi anciano lobo,... me necesitas- dijo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa ladina parecida a la de Saito salía de su rostro, el hombre por primera vez en su vida sintió lo que esa sonrisa producía y entendió el miedo de sus víctimas- sin mi te sientes muerto, inútil sin vida, te estas volviendo viejo y esta era es demasiado tranquila, tus cadetes son unos pelmazos, ya no hay oponente fuerte, nadie que te rete, nadie a quien retar, estas atrapado por el deber y por tu política de que "el mal debe morir", yo no tengo políticas ni ataduras, es verdad que ahora soy líder de los Onniwabanshu pero ellos están tan muertos como tu... y yo les daré vida, por eso te acepte Saito, por eso estoy trabajando contigo, porque me conviene, tu sabes que mi red de información es poderosa, ya no hacemos nada pero sabemos mucho y yo decidiré a quien dar la información, si al gobierno de Japón o al mejor postor. Ahora Saito entiende que no soy una niña, no soy un juguete y tú con tu mirada de lobo no me das miedo.

Las palabras retumbaban en el aire, Saito estaba sorprendido, no era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba en ese tono, Tokio siempre lo hacia y eso le gustaba... en su esposa, pero esta chiquilla le había cacheteado de una forma que no se lo esperaba, siempre penso que la traía aquí para divertirse, por su potencial, no por que la necesitara, por primera vez se sintió viejo mas viejo que nunca, y por primera vez miro a la joven como una mujer, firme y decidida, no como una niña insulsa y alborotada. Tenia ganas de sacar su espada y partirla en dos por su insolencia, porque aunque sabia que era verdad todo lo que le dijo, la verdad siempre duele y siempre es mejor ignorarla.

- Muy bien comadreja, tu ganas, me tienes, te... sientes feliz de mostrarme lo miserable que puede ser una existencia- dijo el lobo intentando tomar un tono burlesco. Misao se sorprendió y de repente se sintió fatal la mirada del lobo definitivamente si le daba miedo.

- No Saito, no me alegra para nada crear dolor, porque en parte no es mas que el mío propio, solo quiero que entiendas que tampoco me gusta que reduzcan mi existencia a la miseria, entiende, que, ... lo que te dije es solo la mitad de la verdad. Tanto para ti como para mí.

- Saito sintió sabiduría en esas palabras, "_solo la mitad de la verda_d" la chiquilla tenia razón, era cierto lo que dijo pero habían muchas cosas que no había dicho, cosas que constituían la otra parte de la verdad, si es que esta existía, la ira desapareció de sus ojos tan súbitamente como había llegado.

- Tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro...Misao - La chica que se había alejado hacia el portón se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre no podía creer que el lobo la llamo Misao.- Te espero a las once y no llegues tarde comadreja porque me iré sin ti.

- Si... ya se me hacia raro, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. - hizo una pausa.- Tranquilo lobo, no te dejare divertirte solo.

Misao se fue rumbo al Aioya, estaba extrañamente tranquila pensaba en lo que le dijo a Saito y en su propia vida, de repente se vio perdida en un callejón, el sol se estaba ocultando por completo dando paso a las sombras, y le pareció ver su figura de hace 5 años corriendo por esa callejuela en busca del señor Aoshi, sin conocimiento de la vida, sin temor a la muerte, ni al hambre, solo con la inspiración divina, la de buscar a alguien, a alguien que amaba, suspiro profundamente borrando ese recuerdo de su mente. La chica se sentó a un lado del camino y miro las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer.

"¿señor Aoshi, usted seria el precio que yo cobraría para vivir la tranquilidad?." Se pregunto esto una y otra vez hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Que era hora de colocar fin a este calvario de casi 6 años, de saber si había esperanzas o si había que tomar decisiones.

Aoshi estaba meditando como siempre, estaba furioso, Misao ya debía de haber llegado, últimamente una furia se apoderaba de su ser cada vez que Misao se iba con Saito, odiaba a ese lobo mas que nunca, "_¿por qué demonios se llevo a Misao a entrenar? ¿Porque demonios ella había aceptado?" _No lo consentía_, "Hajime era un asesino y ella una niña inocente". _Si ella se acercaba más al lobo terminaría como los otros, y el no soportaría más dolor, además la confianza que se estaba tomando ese lobo con Misao lo estaba enfureciendo, un anciano como él no tendría que andar detrás de su niña, interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir el aura de Misao.

- Konishiwa señor Aoshi- dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

- Ya era hora que llegaras... Misao.- pronuncio severo

- ¿Que? pero si aun es temprano la tarde callo demasiado rápido.

- ¿Que tal tu día?, te divertiste con el lobo. – dijo el con un cierto tono de ironía poco propio en él, Misao cambio su alegre mirada por una mas profunda que sobresalto al onni, dándole a entender que estaba harta.

- Si, Aoshi, tan difícil se le hace la idea de que él me pueda divertir, créeme es mucho mejor hablar con el sicopolicia que con la pared. – Aoshi sintió un golpe bajo, Misao nunca le alzaba la voz, nunca lo trataba sin el honorifico y nunca utilizaba apodos con él, que estaba pasando.

- ¿Entonces soy una pared?- por la actitud de Misao supo la respuesta pero quería preguntar, si la niña iba a explotar que lo hiciera de una vez.

- No hablas, no miras, no escuchas y a estas alturas... creo que no sientes por tanto eres una pared. –dijo la chica fríamente pero colocando una entonación en la ultima palabra.- ¿que paso con usted señor Aoshi, donde quedo el hombre que me vio crecer a caso ya no siente nada, absolutamente nada?- pregunto triste, arrepentida por su grosera actitud de unos momentos y preocupada.

- Y que te hace pensar que no siento – Aoshi sabia que esta era una conversación que debían de haber tenido hace mucho, desde que comenzó la platica Misao había cambiado su forma de mirar, sus ojos no tenían ni una pizca de inocencia, era mas una mezcla de odio y pasión lo que se veían en ellos. Aoshi sabia que Misao lo amaba y que al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, ¿donde había quedado el hombre que la crio?, le preguntaba; ese hombre se suicido en el mismo momento que cambio su mirada para con ella, Hannya vio como su alma empezó a corromperse por el deseo, así que cuando los ninjas comenzaron a tener una vida normal le había sugerido partir.

- Bueno,- dijo desilusionada con una entonación profundamente triste y melancólica- es evidente que me muero por usted y tu pareces ignorarme con frialdad, ni me desprecia, ni me hace caso, sabes que me muero y tu...- el ninja coloco su mano sobre los labios de Misao.

- ¡Basta Misao! Basta – suplico verla así le hería profundamente quería tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla, pero si lo hacía perdería el control y la muerte de todos seria en vano- Para ti es duro entenderlo pero mi amor por ti debe de ser como el de un padre, debes quererme como tal, no como tu hermano, no como tu amor debemos comprender eso.

- ¿Cómo que debemos? – dijo la niña al retirar un poco la mano de Aoshi de su rostro, por primera vez en su vida el genio del onniwabanshu perdió el control de sus emociones en qué momento dejo de pensar para decir algo como eso, es más cuando sus ojos lo traicionaron dejando entrever lo que latía furtivamente en su corazón- Usted también debe, eso significa que no le soy indiferente.- Misao no podía contener la alegría que sentía- por eso se encierra aquí a meditar.

- Misao – intento recuperar su frialdad al cerrar sus ojos ocultando sus pensamientos – estas mal interpretando todo- mintió- tu no me entiendes.

- Al contrario señor Aoshi lo entiendo mejor que nadie en el mundo.- la mujer que había en Misao tomo posesión de ella, ahora estaba segura no era su imaginación el sentía algo mas por ella.

- ¿Me entiendes?- pregunto el ninja al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos, pero pronto comprendió la situación, Misao estaba tan cerca con sus inmensos ojos verdes delante de él –Misao - susurro- aléjate.

- Ahora sé que sientes, y ¿sabes que es lo que sientes Aoshi? – dijo sensualmente moviendo sus labios suavemente para que el los leyera, todo con la plena intención de hacer que él los deseara mientras tomaba su rostro con suavidad - _**miedo **_de _**mi, **_de _**mi cuerpo,**_ de _**mis manos, **_de _**mis labios**_.

- Aléjate – suplico el hombre, ella se alejo un poco de él para dejarle respirar para dejarle soltar el aliento que había contenido en su pecho ante la cercanía de ella, se sentía traviesa ahora sabia que la atracción era mutua, que no era solo el deseo de una niña.

- Me voy Aoshi, con Saito –el hombre sintió una puñalada, se iba así no mas y se lo decía fríamente, después de lo que había sucedido. – y no se cuando volveré- dijo la chica resuelta, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre el cuello de Aoshi para abrasarlo.- no se si volveré.- repitió.

- No, no te puedes ir- dijo Aoshi con algo de miedo y determinación.

- Me tengo que ir- afirmo, al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas para sentarse sobre él y poderlo abrazar mejor, pudo sentir el temblor de Aoshi ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, así que se aferro con más fuerza al muchacho, para evitar que este la alejara.

Aoshi sintió su abraso y sus piernas, sintió su cuerpo sobre él, sintió su respiración en el cuello, el delirante latido de su corazón y la bella caída de su trenza sobre su espalda y el calor entre sus piernas. El monstruo que había contenido por 7 años estaba despertando, Misao no sabía la clase de animal que tenía en frente, si no fuera por Hannya aquella bestia abría devorado la inocencia de Misao aun antes de que ella fuera consciente de que la tenía.

Flas back

Hannya entraba a la habitación de Aoshi, en un rincón vio al joven de 19 años absorto observando el rostro de una pequeña de 9 años que dormía sobre su regazo, mientras besaba su trenza.

- La llevare a su cuarto señor Aoshi.- dijo el ninja.

- No quiero.- respondió el líder

- Es tarde la pequeña estará mas cómoda en su futon.- replico su alumno.

- Hannya, ya lo sabes verdad, la quiero, la quiero para mí- dijo besando el cabello otra vez- cuanto más crees que pueda contener este deseo, acaso soy un enfermo.

- Necesita salir más señor Aoshi, estar con mujeres de verdad, estar con la niña constantemente solo lo perturba. Misao es muy joven para entender sus deseos. No lo siga posponiendo partamos.- sugirió.

- Si quizás me deba alejar- medito- debo hacerme más fuerte que esta obsesión – y volvió a besar el cabello.- debo de ser el más fuerte.- dijo mirando los labios de la pequeña.

Fin flas back-

Si debía admitir el deseo pederasta que lo había carcomido 7 años atrás y por el cual había abandonado Kyoto pero ella ya no era una niña y no resistió mas la tentación, abrazo fuertemente a Misao contra si, colocándola directamente sobre su miembro, Misao sintió una electrizante sensación que era fuerte y desvanecedora al contacto con su cuerpo, él se aferro mas fuertemente a ella, y después de unos momentos la separo lentamente de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos a los costados de la cintura de la chica para aprisionarla un poco mas contra su cuerpo y disfrutar de esa perversa sensación del contacto de sus sexos.

- ¿Por que me haces esto?, - dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se mordía el labio, Misao entreabrió la boca ante la expresión de Aoshi, y sintió el miembro duro que se aprisionaba entre sus piernas, entre su ropa, se movió un poco sobre él y le imito cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Aoshi sintió el débil movimiento de la chica y la expresión de su rostro, y se excito aun mas, ella abrió los ojos y se acerco a él para susúrrale en el oído.

- Porque lo quieres, porque lo deseo, porque nos lo merecemos.- dijo rozando sus labios con el oído de Aoshi.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Tal vez, pero se lo que siento- y se volvió a mover cadenciosa y suavemente sobre Aoshi, para luego detenerse y hacer que el la mirara. – es inevitable Aoshi tu me deseas. Siempre lo has echo y me tienes miedo, un miedo sin medida, ahora mismo tiemblas de miedo y de placer ¿verdad? Sientes mi cuerpo cálido sobre el tuyo, el calor de mi piel, la tibieza de mi aliento y anhelas la humedad de mis labios, ¿Verdad? Me deseas convénsete, mas que nada, por eso te encierras aquí y meditas, porque te parece un pecado tu deseo lujurioso, de poseerme, de poseer a la que crees tu hija, dime Aoshi ¿cuántas veces me has imaginado desnuda?, Porque yo te imagino desnudo cada vez que te traigo el té, te imagino lanzándote sobre mi y besándome, acaso no has fantaseado conmigo, dímelo Aoshi.- dijo Misao en una mezcla de autoridad, sensualidad y suplica.

Aoshi sentía su respiración entrecortada, sentía el deseo incontenible de besarla de una buena vez de lanzarse sobre ella como le había dicho, se estaba quemando, "_porque le dijo eso de una manera tan sensual"_, pensó, "_donde lo aprendió"_ quiso besarla y golpearla al mismo tiempo, ella era su debilidad, ella era una tentación que lo carcomía, ella era un pecado viviente y ahora lo tenia atrapado.

- Dímelo Aoshi. - replico.

El joven se sintió débil, pero no derrotado, en un momento lo que había sido una orden sensual se había convertido en una exigencia.

- ¡Quieres que te diga que te deseo más que nada, que he soñado en hacer añicos tu ropa y quererte hasta el amanecer! ¡sí...sí! lo he deseado desde que eras una niña, desde que te volviste consiente de ti misma, desde que me perseguías para enseñarte, siempre me has atraído, siempre te he deseado, pero...- callo de improviso en su frenética confesión- pero si sedo a esta pasión la muerte de todos será en vano, ellos me alejaron de ti porque sabían que era lo correcto, la promesa a tu padre persiste en mi mente si sedo a mi retorcido deseo nada de lo que he vivido tendría sentido perdería lo que me queda de honor- tomo aire profundamente y respiro para decir resuelto pero adolorido – no cederé a este enfermedad cumpliré mi promesa a tu padre y te casare con alguien que te haga feliz.

Misao no podía creer lo que oía entonces era verdad, él la amaba o al menos la deseaba, ella bajo la cabeza moviéndola negativamente con los ojos abiertos y desconcertados, no entendía sus razones, que significaba eso de que la muerte de los muchachos no tendría sentido, porque trataba su amor como algo retorcido como una enfermedad, no era justo el amor era muy bello y ella siempre espero por él. Misao intento decirle lo que pesaba pero el hablo primero.

- Misao por favor aléjate de mí.- dijo en un tono decidido.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres Aoshi?- dijo Misao con los ojos interrogativos y el corazón abatido.

- Si – contesto el joven después de hacer un gran esfuerzo.

La chica lo miro derrotada, ese era el hombre más terco del mundo, se levanto suavemente y se fue corriendo. Mientras que en el salón dejaba a un hombre que se ahogaba amargadamente en su frustración.

Misao corrió por mucho tiempo y cuando menos lo penso se vio en la comisaria, ya había llorado lo que iba a llorar, entro directamente a la oficina de Saito hasta llegar a el escritorio del inspector, y clavar un kunai en la mesa.

- Vámonos Saito, y espero que halla alguien a quien matar.

NOTAS: Hola esta historia lleva muchos años decidí volverla a leer y he cambiado muchas cosas de manera drástica espero que les guste la reedición a aquellas personas que conocieron la primera versión y a las cuales agradezco profundamente que le hayan dado un espacio en sus vidas a esta historia espero que los cambios sean de su agrado y esta vez la terminare.


	2. La Guarida de las Ratas

ANIMALES

Parte 2

La Guarida de las Ratas.

- Vámonos Saito, y espero que halla alguien a quien matar.- dijo llena de furia la pequeña Ninja.

- Perdón, que acabas de decir.- dijo el inspector levantando una ceja.

- Ya me oíste Saito. – dijo fría y resueltamente. El policía dejo el documento que estaba leyendo a un lado para observarla atentamente.

- Muy bien, qué te paso comadreja, ¿con quien peleaste?- pregunto burlesco.

- Eso no te importa lobo- respondió con rabia esquivando la mirada.

- A ya veo, con que te diste de golpes contra la pared – dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.

- ¡Saito quieres que mate al enemigo o que te mate a ti!- pregunto furiosa la joven, con una lagrima amenazando por salirse.

- Crees que podrías hacerlo.- le desafío el hombre

- Crees que no me atrevería a intentarlo.- respondió resuelta.

El lobo vio que la chica no dudaba en sus palabras y se pregunto seriamente que podría haber hecho Shinomori para dejarla en ese estado que, bajo su perspectiva, era ideal para lo que tenía planeado, el hombre volvió a sonreír ladinamente.

- Tienes razón, no me importa, y sí, si habrá mucha gente con la que podrás desatar tu ira, y si los matas no habrá problema,- le dijo condescendiente intentando imaginar, una comadreja asesina sin mucho resultado – Solo sigue mis órdenes comadreja.

- Muy bien entonces vámonos.- afirmo molesta intentando no pensar que traducía aquella mirada que le dirigía el lobo.

Los tres caminaban cerca del puerto, Misao intentaba contener su genio mientras miraba furiosa a los otros dos, nunca había usado un traje tan inmoral, llevaba puesto el kimono típico de las cortesanas, de aquellos que tenían el moño del Obi al frente para poder amarrárselo con facilidad después de atender a algún cliente calenturiento entre las piernas, si bien el color verde selva era hermoso y el diseño dorado cautivador eso no cambiaba el hecho de sentirse incomoda, el traje caía con elegancia por sus manos dejando ver los blancos hombros de la muchacha que destacaban cual garzas a la luz de la luna, su cuello alto y delgado se lucia en esplendor al llevar el cabello recogido en una moña tradicional, el leve carmín que cubría su boca invitaba a la tentación, sabía que en la vida cotidiana mostraba mucha piel, pero quien la miraba por primera vez la tomaba por un muchachito así que nunca se sintió intimidada o inhibida por su aspecto, pero esto era diferente, vestirse de mujer y tener los brazos descubiertos la hacía sentir desnuda y vulnerable, cuando venían al puerto pudo notar las miradas reprobatorias a su aspecto actual, las miradas de lujuria y perversión a su alrededor y las murmuraciones que se arremolinaban a sus espaldas, definitivamente esas mujeres eran muy valientes.

- Maldito Saito porque me disfrazaste de esta manera se suponía que iba a ser una Geisha no una Cortesana. – argumento la muchacha ya sin contenerse, la mirada hacia una mujer de la vida flotante siempre era diferente, envidia, admiración y anhelo, eso despertaba una Geisha y bien lo sabía.

- Pregúntale a Cho fue su idea.- aseguro el lobo

- ¿Qué? Y tu dejaste que me hiciera esto, te voy a matar pelo de escoba.- amenazo la ninja

- Oye cálmate es una misión, todos estamos encubiertos Saito parece el hermano maligno de Sagara yo bien podría pasar por un mercader ingles- dijo mientras hacia un gesto gracioso y estirado- y lo más lógico por descarte es que la dama que nos acompañe tenga una profesión a la altura de nuestras necesidades básicas por tanto eres cortesana, una Geisha seria un papel demasiado difícil de representar para ti.- dijo profesionalmente el espadachín -De que te quejas, te evite un problema, a demás te vez mejor así que con ese traje de ninja que utilizas.

- Ahora si te voy a matar Cho, yo era perfectamente capaz de actuar como Geisha - dijo al mismo tiempo que se le encendían los ojos.

- No teníamos tiempo para evaluar tus dotes interpretativos y comprobar si sabias algo además de hacer el ridículo- argumento el Ex Jupon- incluso aunque tuvieras la habilidad, una Geisha no concordaría con nuestros papeles, ¿de que hablarían un par de maleantes ignorantes con una dama en una casa de té?, entiendes- Misao cayó ante lo evidente, aunque de muy mala gana.

- Basta los dos- ordeno Saito con autoridad pero sin levantar la voz- allí viene alguien, recuerden el plan y, Misao, por favor, compórtate como una puta, si.

- Te matare Saito- dijo con un rencor indescriptible, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Cho con delicadeza del brazo.

- Koete- sama el señor Imiko- sama lo espera- dijo un sirviente dirigiéndose a Cho después de hacer la reverencia.

- Bien gracias, Iokun- san sígueme,- dijo el espadachín con un gesto despectivo, luego volteo su rostro hacia la niña y le miro con intensidad y coquetería- ahora mi pequeña Sakura conocerás al señor Imiko-sama del que tanto te he hablado, espero que sepas comportarte.

- Mi señor Koete me siento honrada- dijo Misao bajando el rostro con una leve nota de vergüenza y emoción tiñéndose al mismo tiempo sus mejillas de un leve carmín. El emisario de la victima sonrió complacido con la escena admirando sin reparo a la niña disfrazada de mujer aunque conteniendo su lujuria para evitar problemas.

- Es una niña muy linda, tiene usted un buen gusto Koete- sama.- Cho se sorprendió ante el comentario y sonrió con prepotencia por el mismo.

- Si, solo lo mejor para mi, quizás es joven pero eso la hace mas provocativa.- sentencio mientras posaba sus largos dedos en la barbilla de la muchacha con un deseo que hizo temblar cada fibra del cuerpo de Misao, ella misma estaba admirada de la transformación del espadachín, cuando pequeña siempre le enseñaron que un ninja se mezcla con su personaje al punto de borrar cualquier línea que lo separe de él, y Cho le demostraba como había desaparecido en esa mirada y solo Koete sama le deseaba encendiendo en ella el inquietante placer de provocar deseo.

Saito observaba con su máscara de indiferencia pero totalmente sorprendido de aquella impresionante actuación, la escena le complacía infinitamente porque ella comprobaba que no se había equivocado al elegir a su equipo, el profesionalismo de esos dos solo era superado por la testarudez de ambos, en definitiva eran idiotas pero competentes y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Aoshi escurría su cabello después de darse quizás el tercer baño de agua fría de la noche, su mente divagaba constantemente, torturándose con el recuerdo de lo sucedido, ¿cuándo cambiaron tanto las cosas?, cuándo Misao, su pequeña Misao se había convertido en ese engendro que buscaba el placer que él tantas veces se había negado, el hombre dejo caer su cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos volvió a fantasear con aquel momento en que pudo sentir la presión del cuerpo de Misao sobre él, el instante en que la agitada respiración de la muchacha le golpeaba con obstinación el rostro, el segundo en el cual su corazón se negó a latir de la emoción que inundaba su cuerpo y en ese momento se maldijo otra con un gruñido frustrado, por todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado en su vida y por todas aquellas cosas que no habían llegado a suceder y ante la rabia, el orgullo y la terquedad de nuevo el agua fría le devolvía algo de sensatez o quizás se la quitaba para que se escurriera, como el agua, hasta el suelo.

- Me alegra tanto que halla venido Koete sama.- Exclamo un hombre medianamente joven vestido al estilo occidental, con una reverencia exagerada.

- Por favor señor Imiko, llámeme Koete soy solo un hombre honesto que quiere hacer negocios con usted, olvidemos esos formalismos. Además usted me hace llamarlo por su nombre permítame pedirle lo mismo.- le dijo cortésmente el policía con una sonrisa cómplice y complaciente.

Saito miro el gigante barco con insignias oficiales y se pregunto qué clase de metáfora iconoclasta podría representar el hecho de que los malos pensaran que con un navío hundirían Japón, acaso era una acuosa representación fálica de poder que a él le parecía obsoleta e insignificante, la restauración y la era Meiji no habían vuelto más inteligente a los estúpidos, ni menos astutos a los necios, los malos seguían siendo malos bajo cualquier régimen, como leyó en aquel libro confiscado de una religión monoteísta "Nihil novum sub sole" nada nuevo bajo el sol, y rió levemente ante los recuerdos perdidos de antiguas batallas marítimas donde él y tantos otros habían hundido esos acuosos falos de hierro y sin más continuó su marcha.

La nave por dentro, era un collage aberrante de mal gusto, bebida, comida, mujeres sensuales y hombres armados por todos lados, un despilfarro obsceno de dinero manchado con la sangre de cientos de campesinos y gente humilde, Misao decidió ignorar lo que decía su conciencia y fiel a su interpretación lucia deslumbrada y fascinada por todo aquello que representara poder.

- Veo que no vino solo- dijo el anfitrión dirigiéndose a Misao, que lucio sorprendida y emocionada- bienvenida señorita.- dijo lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa a la cual la joven sonrió con picardía y timidez escondiéndose un poco tras la manga de su compañero, continuando así con su personaje, Cho le hizo un gesto que le invitaba a contestar por lo cual ella se dispuso a hacerlo.

- Gracias por el apelativo, Imiko-sama, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que no me lo merezco.- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto esbozando aquella sonrisa cautivante que le había enseñado Sayuni cuando estuvo en la casa de té, el hombre pareció contrariado por un momento.

- Podría parecer ordinaria pero tiene un encanto especial Koete,- dijo el delincuente mientras recorría a Misao con una mirada crítica y cínica- regálamela la tratare bien te lo prometo.- dijo el hombre porfiado con un leve tono de ansiedad en su voz, a Cho le tomo por sorpresa la proposición y se dispuso a improvisar lo mejor que pudo.

- No sé, es mi más preciado capricho, aunque algunas veces me saca de quicio... entenderás que ella aun es una niña.- dijo el policía acariciando el rostro de Misao que sonreía con timidez escondiendo su rostro como podía.

- Se lo que es un capricho y todos pasan, dame tu niña que yo la haré mujer. – replico el hombre con euforia y un toque de autoritarismo que preocupo al espadachín.

- Iokun tu que dices, eres su padre, que deseas que haga. – dice dirigiéndose a su jefe, ya que se sentía acorralado.

- Creo que lo mejor es que ella decida.- respondió dándole una bocanada a su cigarro, ambos jóvenes maldijeron al policía por dentro, el muy desgraciado los dejaba a la deriva ¿qué quería demostrar, acaso pensaba que no serian capaces de tomar una decisión arriesgada?

- Sakura ya oíste a tu padre, ¿quieres ser parte del Harem de Imiko- Sama.?- Misao intento pensar en un buen plan lo más rápido posible, no estaba en posición de negarse pero debía hacer algo de tiempo, la ninja se aparto de Cho mirándolo con un dejo de rabia, respiro indignada enfundándose en su papel.

- Es esto lo que tenía planeado mi señor Koete, - una lágrima tembló en sus ojos- ¿tan pronto se canso de mí? - la muchacha se apretó el corazón como si le estuviera doliendo- cuando me saco de mi casa le prometió a mi madre que me cuidaría y ahora me regala después de haberlo prometido al cielo.- dijo con el labio tembloroso, Cho se sintió tan culpable de esa promesa que hablo sin pensar

- Imiko pide lo que quieras, menos esto – dijo Cho tomando la mano de la muchacha y besándola con arrepentimiento, justo en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se dio cuenta que él no había hecho ninguna promesa, que esa niña no era su protegida, que estaba en una misión secreta y que la había enviado al carajo por enrolarse completamente con los personajes, se maldijo por dentro mientras imaginaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Que tal una noche con ella, es poco.- sugirió el hombre – y no rompes ninguna promesa.- Cho miro a la niña y le limpio la lagrima que temblaba en sus pestañas.

- Sakura responde.- la ninja que también se había conmovido por la actuación del policía se acerco a su rostro y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla susurrándole "tranquilo".

- Muchas gracias por su comprensión señor Imiko.- dijo finalmente haciendo una venia y dirigiéndose hacia él hombre, Cho vacilo por dentro dándole la espalda a la escena era demasiado arriesgado dejar que la joven se fuera con ese tipo pero la situación se había salido de las manos, nunca pensó que la comadreja podría llegar a ser tan cautivante con un poco de esfuerzo y maquillaje, con disimulo miro a su jefe que respondió su pregunta con una mirada, al diablo con todo, ya estaba hecho.

"Todo está consumado" pensó la ninja mientras seguía al hombre, aquellas palabras que escucho de un monje extraño una tarde de verano en un paraje sombrío antes de que fuera empalado por unos bandidos, vino de repente como una maldición y una sentencia, quizás no estaba preparada para esto, quizás nunca estuvo preparada para nada, quizá había vivido muchas cosas durante los últimos 5 años pero específicamente a esta había podido evadir con un éxito maltrecho, no como ella hubiera querido, besos, abrazos, caricias y piel expuesta habían dado como resultado sangre, sudor y lagrimas pero seguía pura hasta el momento, intento recordar porque estaba allí, intento recordar que el Onniwabanshu necesitaba ser revivido, que ahora era su líder y debía ser competente, que esta misión podría asegurar el paso hacia la unión estratégica y definitiva de espionaje para el gobierno Meiji y que esto significaba proteger al pueblo, nunca más trabajarían para particulares, si ella, el eslabón más débil de la cadena de espías podía con esta misión, su grupo en el cual estaban los mejores, nunca seria despreciado, debía demostrarle a todos que era capaz y sobre todo a él, ya que no la veía como una mujer, entonces tendría que acostumbrarse a verla como una ninja, respiro resuelta, esta no sería la primera vez y un Shinobi era solo un arma, en este caso un arma para defender el pueblo.

El lugar elegido por aquel hombre para la consumación de sus deseos era hermoso, había una gran cama estilo occidental y unas pinturas demasiado realistas en los muros.

- Este es un lugar inmenso - dijo Misao intentando concentrase en dejar de temblar y ganar tiempo- realmente tiene un excelente gusto Imiko-sama.

- Por favor llámame Imiko.- pidió el hombre de unos 30 años mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Misao, la chica casi se desvanece por el contacto, reconociendo el miedo.

- Estas temblando ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto receloso el mercader

La mujer giro lentamente y posando las manos sobre el pecho de aquel hombre reposo su cabeza.

- Oye que te pasa, tranquila – dijo con desconfianza, para él era evidente que una cortesana no se comportaría así.

- Le ruego que me perdone señor- dio un respiro profundo y siguió- realmente espero que perdone mi inexperiencia quisiera estar a la altura de sus expectativas pero debo confesarle que estoy muy nerviosa, sólo he estado en la intimidad con mi señor Koete, así que me siento como una doncella en su primera noche, por favor entiéndame sea bueno conmigo.

- Ah, ya veo – el hombre analizo a la muchacha minuciosamente- pero no entiendo, ¿solo con él, porque?

- Vera como sabe mi padre es la mano derecha del señor Koete, el siempre le ha estado agradecido al igual que el resto de mi familia, así que cuando el señor Koete se fijo en mi me sentí halagada, pero como sabrá una persona ignorante como yo no puede estar al lado de un hombre como él siendo su esposa, así que me convertí en su amante con la bendición de mi madre, desde entonces Koete sama me ha concedido el honor de estar sólo con él. – la muchacha dejo escapar un par lagrimas recordando a Aoshi a quien deseaba darle verdaderamente el honor de su primera vez.

- Tranquila, creo que sabes que seguiré con mi idea de pasar una noche contigo, pero te prometo que te hare sentir tan especial que no querrás volver con tu señor Koete.

La ninja sonrió, los hombres siempre pensaban ser los mejores en la cama, Sayuni le decía cuando estuvo prisionera en la casa de té, que una mujer nunca debía herir el orgullo y amor propio que se profería un hombre, si él decía que era un gran espadachín así no supiese tomar una espada, la mujer debía sonreír y admirar con una franca hipocresía tal afirmación como una verdad absoluta.

- Al verlo a los ojos mi señor puedo afirmar con franqueza que creo en sus palabras- dijo la muchacha limpiándose las lagrimas y respirando con un valor que no poseía. El hombre sonrió, se sintió orgulloso si con palabras lograba disipar las dudas de la neófita pues con actos debía reafirmarlas, se acerco a la muchacha y roso sus labios en el cachete de la misma que se sintió desfallecer al contacto.- pero podría pedirle un favor antes de comenzar, estoy muy tensa, quizás una copa me permita responderle como se debe- se le ocurrió a Misao mientras recordaba a Hiko y su habito de tomar.

El hombre sonrío complacido, y le sirvió un poco de sake a la chica que bebió despacio mientras pensaba en sus dos compañeros que seguramente esperarían el mejor momento para ejecutar su plan.

- El sake, el delicioso sabor del sake, mis hermanas y yo competíamos para ver quien era la más fuerte.- aseguro entre sonrisas la ninja mientras llevaba de la mano al hombre hasta la cama para que tomara asiento y a continuación se sentaba en seisa en el suelo para servirle una copa y ofrecérsela a él.

- ¿Y tu ganabas?- pregunto el hombre, recibiendo la bebida.

- No, nunca, pero no era la primera en caer- dijo entre melancólica y contenta mientras serbia otra copa para ella.

- Te embriagaras – sentencio el muchacho mientras observaba sus suaves maneras, para ser una campesina era bastante elegante.

- Quizás, pero será mas divertido si usted lo hace conmigo - dice mientras llena nuevamente la copa del caballero.

- El sake es más delicioso si tú me lo das- dijo el caballero mientras que posaba su mano en el escote de Misao.

- Cuanto me alaga señor Imiko- dice Misao con un gesto demasiado galante que lleno de sospechas al mercader.

- Tus modos no son los de una campesina- afirma mientras toma del mentón con delicadeza a la niña- parecen de una Geisha- Misao maldijo internamente a Cho ante aquel comentario.

- Es un honor que lo mencione mi señor Imiko.- afirmo Misao con una mirada llena de orgullo y se dispuso a inventar una historia que pudiese convencer al mayor- me alegra enormemente que lo note, verá en mi poblado vivía una anciana que afirmaba haber servido en una casa de te cuando era joven, decía que había sido bella y famosa, pero la envidia de una de sus hermanas acabo por destruirla, cuando dormía aquella mujer lanzo aceite y fuego sobre ella desfigurándole el rostro y llevándola a la desgracia, yo desde pequeña llevaba a la anciana frutos del bosque y ella en compensación me enseñaba algunas cosas, creo que por eso el señor Koete se fijo en mi. – el hombre calibro la respuesta y los gestos de la muchacha, definitivamente si bien la chica mostraba algo de distinción esta distaba mucho de las habilidades propias de una mujer de la vida flotante, dando por cierto el relato apuro el Sake y pidió otro poco mientras admiraba a la muchacha cautivado por esa rara mezcla de elegancia ordinariez.

En el salón principal del esplendido barco el lobo y el policía apuraban el licor con una marcada atmosfera de preocupación en el ambiente.

- Ella lo echara a perder todo.- dijo Cho asustado ante todas las posibles situaciones que se podrían desarrollar en aquella habitación.

- Eso no me preocupa. Ella esta tan ofendida contigo por dudar de su capacidad que de seguro no pondrá en peligro la misión.- aseguro el lobo. -Es demasiado testaruda.

- ¿A no? entonces que te preocupa.- pregunto el pelo de escoba sabiendo perfectamente que esa miraba denotaba desazón.

- Que si no se la devuelvo virgen a Shinomori él me buscara para matarme. Y con él todos los Onniwabanshu.- sentencio seguro el Lobo.

- Oh eso si es un problema.- exclamo el más joven concordando con el viejo

- Eso sería divertido pero a Tokio no le gustaría.- agrego el jefe

Notas:

1) La Cortesana visualmente se distingue de una Geisha porque el moño de su Obi esta hacia delante ya que ellas atendían diferentes clientes en una noche y no tenían quien les ayudase a vestirse después.

2) Las Geishas pertenecían a la clase social de la vida flotante, ellas conocían de artes, letras y modales a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres de Japón.


End file.
